In the Light of the Stars
by Lunar-Tigress
Summary: A quiet night in the Calm Lands, we all know about Tidus and Yuna in the pond. But how did this enchanting night effect Lulu and Wakka? WakkaLulu fic, plz R&R!


_Update: This story is so old. But, I went back and fixed it up. Rewrote a lot, edited it._

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or its characters and the song featured in this story belongs to Loreena McKennitt.

**In the Light of the Stars by Lunar-Tigress**

The stars flickered like diamonds in the endless night sky above the Calm Lands. Embers of a campfire slowly died as Lulu tossed and turned, unable to sleep_. "Tidus and Yuna have been gone long._" she thought, musing. "_Little Yuna… where would we all be if you hadn't chosen this pilgrimage? Home? Living normal lives?…_" Her thoughts strayed to Chappu. She missed him so. Seeing Tidus and Yuna grow closer each day made her long to be loved more and more. Lulu turned over to face the dying embers; she could see Wakka leaning against a stone across the fire from where she lied. Wakka's eyes were closed; his broad chest was rising and falling, though Lulu was unsure whether or not he was asleep. She shivered then stood up, deciding she could not get any rest. Quietly, she left the campsite.

The moonlight was shining brightly lighting Lulu's path. A clean breeze blew her braids back and forth. She listened to the delicate clinking sound made by the charms in her hair. The earth was soft beneath her bare feet as she walked toward a pond nearby. Here she could see the moon's full refection in the water, the sparkling stars surrounding it. Looking across the pond, Lulu saw two figures on the ground. She guessed that they were Tidus and Yuna, she was right. The two lie in a soft embrace at the edge of the pond, Yuna wrapped in the blonde boy's arms. The wind blew again; Lulu took a deep breath, sighing. She lifted up her skirt slightly and stepped onto the water. Each step the dark sorceress took rippled across the pond. Lulu stopped at the center of the moon's reflection. Her illuminated figure warm, almost calm. Lulu listened to the forest around her, every sound of the night every sway of each tree. She closed her eyes.

"_Just for a moment,_" Lulu thought, "_I wish I could feel…alive again_."

Khimari stood close by, looking at Lulu for a minute. He kneeled, lifting the sleeping Tidus and Yuna off the ground. The young lady summoner was still cradled in Tidus' embrace. Khimari stared at Lulu blankly with his dark, serious eyes but there seemed to be an odd sense of understanding in his gaze. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Lulu seem sad." He said in his deep tone. "It late, Lulu should be resting." Lulu opened her eyes and looked over at him. There was neither surprise nor embarrassment in her expression.

"I know Khimari, I just need a moment alone." The Ronso made a face and turned around.

"Come back to campsite soon, or Khimari worry."

Lulu's emotionless face broke; she smiled sadly as Khimari walked away carrying the couple effortlessly in his arms. Tears formed in her eyes. She let them fall, not caring if they stained her pale face. Lulu felt so cold and alone. She felt lost inside, even afraid. Would she die as a guardian fighting Sin? If she lived on, was she destined to these tortured feelings? Lulu was falling, farther and farther away from happiness. She would scream as loud as she could and no one would come to catch her trembling hand. The sorceress let out a sob and started walking back to the edge of the pond. No could ever understand her loss, so permanent and absolute, a complete loss that had left her empty. Her teardrops hit the water, she watched the ripples begin and overlap with the ones made from her footsteps. Fading and finally ending. Once she reached solid earth Lulu collapsed on the ground where she remained motionless, eaten up by her sorrow and drenched in her tears. Falling again.

"Lu?" A voice rang through her darkness. "Lu, what's wrong?" The voice was getting closer. Lulu felt herself being lifted; she struggled to focus her vision through all her tears. Slowly Wakka's deep brown eyes appeared looking back at her. "Are you okay?" he said softly, holding her gently as if she might break at any moment.

"Have I ever been?" Lulu said weakly.

"This is about Chappu, ya?" His voice fell, a light disappearing from his face.

"Not just Chappu, Wakka, everything." Lulu said feeling like her heart was ripping in two. "Everything...me, my life, my whole world. I feel so alone." She paused and neither spoke for a minute, the silence broken only by Lulu's uneven sobs. "Why did he leave Wakka?" she said after a while, hatred in her tone of voice. "I loved him. Why did he have to die?" Lulu's expression hardened, knowing her words sounded childish, feeling them burn her heart as each syllable passed her lips. She wanted to stop crying, but couldn't.

Wakka felt helpless looking down at her. _She was so wise… and so blind_. He sat her at a more upright position.

"He loved you too Lu; he died tryin' to stop the death in Spira. He never meant to leave you forever. I know dat. You should know dat…"

"But he did leave me forever!" Lulu screamed. "He!…he…" She felt her voice lose all its power, it hurt too much to speak, she could cry no longer and closed her eyes.

"Lulu…" Wakka said, a tear falling from his eye.

He wrapped his arms around her and cried. Out of regret, out of shock, but mostly because of the pain. Chappu had been Wakka's little brother… Lulu wasn't the only one who had lost him. Slowly they let go of each other. Wakka hesitantly touched Lulu's cheek and brushed away some of her bangs. Lulu knew Wakka was the only person left whom she had any closeness to. It was all so very sad, just like his eyes; those wounded endless puppy eyes.

"Must you look at me like that?" she whispered.

"What? Like what?" he whispered back.

"Like you love me, Wakka…"

Lulu heard him gasp and let out a sigh as he pressed his lips to hers. Almost like he'd broken through something, given into, surrendered to her. She felt him flush, passionately telling her everything he could never express through words in this one kiss. She grasped his hand. He was trembling.

_When the dark wood fell before me_

_And all the paths were overgrown_

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_

_I tilled the sorrows of stone._

_I did not believe because I could not see_

_Though you came to me in the night_

_When the dawn seemed forever lost_

_You showed me your love in the light of the stars._

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me._

Deeper and deeper Wakka fell into her. The longer he showed how much he loved her, the more Lulu began to understand. He moved faster and faster, she felt his hands on her soft bare skin. She pulled him closer, running her fingers through his red hair.

_Though we share this humble path, alone_

_How fragile is the heart_

_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly_

_To touch the face of the stars._

_Breathe life into this feeble heart_

_Lift this mortal veil of fear_

_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears_

_We'll rise above these earthly cares._

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me. Please remember me. Please remember me._

When they parted Wakka panted, his hands laced with hers, still shaking. "Lu…" he said apprehensively, searching for the right words to say. "Do you see now?"

Lulu looked away almost shyly and pulled him close to her. "With you, Wakka. Yes… with you my eyes are open."

Lulu always knew she would never forget Chappu. But it had taken her all this time to realize that she and Wakka could remember him together. Lulu felt a spark of hope inside herself and for the first time since Chappu's death she was unafraid looking up to the sky where the stars still shone through the darkness…

A/N: ohhh!! I love their relationship! Lulu and Wakka are soo cute! I hope you liked my story!


End file.
